Chapter 1:the meeting
by Anime lover 3295
Summary: Nastu and Wendy meet for the first time a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a natsu x Wendy fanfic and it's gonna be real good this is my first fanfic hope you like story will take place during the oración seis arc and after that Wendy and natsu will be the same age as in the pretty much it but enjoy!

summary:natsu and wendy meet and they both like each other the instant they see each other but what if others think it's wrong since Wendy's just a child.

 **chapter** **1** : **the** **meeting**

 **magnolia**

Makarov is telling the guild about them having to fight the oración seis

"Are you kidding me we can take them by ourselves gramps"says natsu.

"Shut it"says Ezra punching nastu in the side of his head.

"Why do we need so many people I many how powerful could these guys be!?"

blue Pegasus randevu point

Hibiki,rin,eve and ichiya are flirting with eras and grey than Ezra kickes ichiya to the door where Leon and sherry are and a small brawl starts between the group

"Funny your guilds had to send 4 members and us only 3 "says sherry in a cocky voice

"The caishelter guild has yet to come"says Jura patiently

"About that I heard they're only sending one member says ichiya"

Hanging on a...stick(don't question it)

"How crazy strong can this member be"thought everyone but Lucy said I t out loud

A few seconds later a girl almost falls but luckily nastu sees her and catches her bridal style before she can fall.

"T-t-thank you sir"says Wendy blushing shyly.

Nastu puts Wendy down and she introduces herself.

"Wendy huh i feel like I've heard that name before...hmmmm...grey remember her for me I'm gonna go talk to her later.

"Okay sure whatever"slowly realizes two things first he naked(idiot) and 2 nastu tricked him "danmit gray says irritated".

 **with** **nastu** **and** **wendy** / **Carla**

"Hey Wendy in nastu nice to meet you"nastu says a little over exited

"Um sorry Carla says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers".wendy says shyly

"Don't worry about it I won't hurt you...cutie"nastu says this a bit too loud and the whole entire building goes silent after a while nastu starts getting annoyed because people are staring at him an he's getting irritated"what wanna fight"nastu says mad

"It's just the first time you compliment a girl...like...ever."says gray stunned Ezra and Lucy nodding

Nastu lets out a grunt and says "what she's cute"making Wendy almost faint

Ezra breaks the mood by saying "okay let's just listen to the plan " everybody nods in agreement before blue Pegasus starts explaining about Christina,the members of the oración seis,and etc.

they got everything before nastu took off running

"Finally you caught up"says nastu

But as soon as Ezra tries to give Him a comeback a giant shadow is seen which makes all the mages look up to see Christina but there hope is diminished when Christina is shot down and the oración seis beat them then nastu swears he hears brain talking to Wendy and the next thing he knows he's getting up but can't move much but when he does get up it's too late Jura saved them from the attack but Wendy and the oración seis are gone nastu is beyond pissed and screams out"WENDY!".

-hey guys this is chapter 1 don't forget you'll be seeing a lot of nawen stories ok later peeps


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not posting for a long time and i know the writing on the last chapter was bad but I'll try better after all I am new at this but I'll learn also when I see a good review or comment on my story I'll give a shout out anyways let's get on with the story

 **Previously on lovestory.**..

"Wendy?"says Brain

Wendy looks nervous then Brain takes her and the last thing she heard before blacking out was Nastu scream"WENDY NO!"

Currently...

With Wendy

Wendy slowly starts waking up"where am I." she asks

"You are in the hideout of the oración seis and are going to help us."says a figure in the dark cave

Wendy starts waking up completely and remembers everything"i won't help you with a thing."she says coldly.

"We just need you to heal someone and when we show you who you'll be dying to help him."says brain smirking cockily.

"Don't listen to him Wendy."Happy says after regaining conscience.

Which leads to Brain blasting him to the wall.

"Happy"screams Wendy.

 **With** **Nastu**

Natsu is really nervous not only did Ezra get poisoned by Cobra but Wendy was kidnapped!

Now he's going with Gray to go get Wendy to heal Ezra but along the way some guys attacked them and he had to deal with that Erigor guy but they finally made it when Razor decided to come.

"Why is he here?!"asks Natsu

"I'll deal with him."say's Gray

Gray then makes a slide made of ice for Natsu and Carla to go to the bottom and Gray and Razor start fighting.

Natsu gets down and when he gets off the slide the first thing he hears is happy calling for them.

Natsu runs to a cave where the first thing he see's is Jellal but the second thing he see's gets him boiling with anger he see's Wendy on the floor crying he attacks Jellas because he thinks it was him but Jellal just crushes him and Brain and walks away during this Wendy is knocked out from using her healing magic.

Natsu takes his head out of the wall

"Where is he?"he says angrily "do you want to save your friend if you do we can't focus on finding this Jellal."Carla says.

"Man I hate that guy!"Natsu screams but he still leaves the cave Carla carrying Wendy and Happy carrying him.

Natsu runs into Razor and Gray fighting and asks if he needs help but Gray said to just take Wendy to Ezra.

Natsu is now running through the forest when Wendy suddenly wakes up

"Hey cutie finally awake."Natsu asks cheerfully

"Natsu-San!"Wendy says as red as a tomato

After a while if running Natsu hears hibiki in his mind and happy wakes up,Wendy and happy start to think Natsu crazy but that's when

Natsu trips in a rock and he lands right in top of Wendy hand oh her chest and knee in between her legs

That's when Natsu hears "you llllllikkkeeeee her!"

Natsu just says one thing"s***."

-hey guys sorry again for not posting in a while but I'm doing stuff more currently now thanks and bye.


End file.
